


Dans l'Allée

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Licks Wills Scar - it bears repeating, HannibalLicksWillsScar (RT it y'all!), Kissing, M/M, Post Season 2 Finale, Will stalking Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will stalks Hannibal to France and thinks he has him, but he gets his belly licked instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'Allée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDee/gifts), [starting a collection of HannibalLicksWillsScar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starting+a+collection+of+HannibalLicksWillsScar).



> Enjoy. Leave kudos and comments. I accept both positive and negative cannibal criticisms.  
> I do not use beta, so please send any errors/corrections you may find to: pussnhikingboots@gmail.com

Will stepped forward silently, like a cat, his gun held up in front of him, steadied by both hands. He kept his unblinking eyes on Hannibal's back, the man he had been stalking for close to a year. He had finally caught up with him in a small town in France. It had not been an easy chase, but now it seemed to be paying off because Will had just witnessed Hannibal actually murdering somebody. With a victim, Will finally had the chance to put Hannibal away for good, vindicating his long-standing obsession with Dr. Hannibal Lecter and everything he had gone through to get to this place. They were in a deserted side alley with only a few distant street lamps illuminating the way. The alley smelled of garbage and rain. What Will did not count on was Hannibal smelling him. Will had long since ditched the cologne that Hannibal so disliked, knowing it would be a telltale sign, but he underestimated just how keen Hannibal's nose was. Hannibal released one end of a thin rope from his left hand and let the body he had just finished strangling fall to the street. He straightened himself up with a stacking motion, and slowly turned to face Will. When their eyes met, Will nearly lost his grip on his gun, nearly lost his nerve. He could feel his legs trembling, his heart pounding.

"Hello, Will," said Hannibal calmly, the rope still dangling from his right hand.

"Dr. Lecter," Will answered through gritted teeth, unable to keep the shaking out of his voice. 

They stared each other down for a moment, and then Hannibal, quick as a flash, made one swift movement towards Will, knocking his arms into the air with brute force. The gun dropped to the alley floor out of both of their reaches. Will gasped in frustration as much as surprise. He was still shaking in place from the swiftness of the stealth attack when Hannibal grabbed him and pulled his body in close to his. He held Will in a bear's hug, slightly rocking side to side, bending his head to press it alongside his neck, eyes closed. 

"Will. Will. You're here. I knew you would come for me," mumbled Hannibal, one large hand wandering to Will's head, tangling into Will's hair. Will could only grunt and instinctively put his arms around Hannibal, returning the hug. Will's eyes filled with tears, his stomach knotting up. The old scar where Hannibal had gutted him sent pangs of memories throughout his body. They stood like that in the dimly lit alley, melded together, rocking. All the plans Will had for catching Hannibal red-handed and throwing him in prison momentarily faded away. 

After an uncomfortably long time, Hannibal unwrapped himself from Will and lowered his body until he was kneeling on the blacktop, looking up at Will as he descended. He worked Will's shirt out of his pants, pushing it up until he could see Will's scar – the scar that he left for Will to remember him by. His signature on Will's body. His claim to Will. The marking of his territory. 

To Will's utter horror and fascination, Hannibal leaned forward into Will's stomach and began licking carefully and slowly along Will's scar from one end to the other. His tongue traced every contour, each twist of gnarled flesh, sending shockwaves up Will's spine. Hannibal made no attempt to hide the fact that he was breathing Will's scent in as he licked. Will watched, eyes wide, frozen in place. When Hannibal reached the opposite end of his signature, he rose to his feet and spun Will around, pinning his arms behind his body and quickly wrapping the rope around Will's wrists. When Will was secured to his satisfaction, Hannibal crashed his knee into the back of one of Will's knees, sending Will to the ground. Hannibal finished by tying the end of the rope around one of Will's ankles so that his ankle and wrists were now bound together. 

Will's mind was struggling to grasp what had just happened when Hannibal pivoted to Will's front and squatted so they were face-to-face. "Don't worry. I'm not tying you very tight. You'll be out of this in no time but I'll be long gone by then." At this, Will stopped struggling, realizing that there was no need. He knew Hannibal did not intend to hurt him. Hannibal placed his hands on Will's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. Will stared back. Hannibal's eyes appeared as black pits shining through the dimness of the alley. "I might even let you catch me one day, Will, but today is not that day." Then Hannibal leaned in, pressing his lips hard onto Will's, in a kiss filled with ferocity. Will moaned in protest, but he was overwhelmed by the strong desire to reciprocate, and he found himself kissing back with as much intensity. 

The two men allowed themselves to indulge in this forbidden pleasure that both of them had danced around for two years without ever succumbing to. The killer and his pursuer, locked together in passion. Betrayal. Obsession. They were kissing so hard, they were bruising each other's lips, cutting into flesh with teeth, but they hardly cared. They could not get deep enough into each other's mouths. As Will was incapacitated, he had to rely on Hannibal to move into him, for Hannibal to keep Will's mouth captured against his. When Hannibal finally pulled away, they were both left breathless. 

Confused though he was, Will's thoughts immediately turned back to the obsession that had haunted him for the past year – the need to catch Hannibal and apprehend him. He struggled a little with his ties, realizing they were tight enough that he would need some time to disentangle himself, but he also trusted what Hannibal said and knew he would not be left in the alley waiting for somebody to come find him. Eventually, he would make his way out of these bindings and leave on his own. 

“Hannibal,” Will managed to blurt out, but nothing more. He was – speechless. 

Hannibal watched him, imprinting this memory to recall at a later time. "Thank you for the heat," he said, standing. He calmly walked over to his inert victim. He pulled a scalpel and a plastic bag from his pocket, working quickly to remove a kidney from the body. He slipped the kidney into the plastic bag, replacing it in his jacket pocket and walked back to Will. 

“I'm sorry you can't stay for dinner,” he said. He leaned down to whisper against Will's temple, "À bientôt, my Will." 

Then he disappeared into the dark, leaving Will on his knees, bound, the taste of Hannibal still on his lips.


End file.
